


grape juice

by triangular



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangular/pseuds/triangular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my last fic was almost a year ago, time to make up for that. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	grape juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazmatIdiocracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazmatIdiocracy/gifts).



"bill....have u seen my grape juice" asked dipples as he rubbed his nipples angstily  
"ya...i mean no lol.............................." bill billed as he wipped the purple drank from his eye mouth thing  
"bill dud u drank my grape juice did't you?? im woke u cant foole me" dipper angried out loud like it mattered  
"tee hee uwu" coyed bill "maybe........tee hee"  
"bur you know it gives u the tummy truboles >:/"  
nu uh" bill argued while his eyelid wriggled and quivered like a virgin on prom night. a little fart cloud seeped out of his eye and dipper made the "eugh" face except more disgusted and said "Wtf like...wtf....whas that a--OMG I CAN SMELL IT IT SMELLS LIKE GRAPE JUICE AND FERMENTED DEER CORPSE"  
"tee hee" tee hee'd bill but suddenly poop started flying from his eye but it wasn't like the kind where you're done and you're like "yeah that was successful" it was more like the kind where if you poop this kind of poop in a friend's house you can only pray there's enough febreeze and their toilet can handle the kind of floaty splatter or else you'd have to hang yourself with their shower curtain  
"wtf" dupper turned his cap around and ollied the wtf outta there bc he didn't want to see any more of it && he needed some daddy john's in his tumtum  
but bill fell to the floor as the brown jackson pollcock kept flying out of his eye  
"i shouldnta had the grape juice.................."  
then jim jones came outta the woods and forced his hippy dick in bill's poopy eye and said "welcome to the herd bitch" and threw off his head and suddenly pinkie pie??????????  
bill cry  
but then bill remember he was stone........  
bill cry again  
he aint got no mouth but he gotta scream :'(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dffruglqj wr doo nqrzq odzv  
ri dyldwlrq,

wkhuh lv qr zdb d ehh  
vkrxog eh deoh wr iob.

Lwv zlqjv duh wrr vpdoo wr jhw  
lwv idw olwwoh ergb rii wkh jurxqg.

Wkh ehh, ri frxuvh, iolhv dqbzdb

ehfdxvh ehhv grq'w fduh  
zkdw kxpdqv wklqn lv lpsrvvleoh.

Bhoorz, eodfn. Bhoorz, eodfn.  
Bhoorz, eodfn. Bhoorz, eodfn.

Rrk, eodfn dqg bhoorz!  
Ohw'v vkdnh lw xs d olwwoh.

Eduub! Euhdnidvw lv uhdgb!

Rrplqj!

Kdqj rq d vhfrqg.

Khoor?

\- Eduub?  
\- Dgdp?

\- Rdq brx eholhyh wklv lv kdsshqlqj?  
\- L fdq'w. L'oo slfn brx xs.

Orrnlqj vkdus.

Xvh wkh vwdluv. Brxu idwkhu  
sdlg jrrg prqhb iru wkrvh.

Vruub. L'p haflwhg.

Khuh'v wkh judgxdwh.  
Zh'uh yhub surxg ri brx, vrq.

D shuihfw uhsruw fdug, doo E'v.

Yhub surxg.

Pd! L jrw d wklqj jrlqj khuh.

\- Brx jrw olqw rq brxu ixcc.  
\- Rz! Wkdw'v ph!

\- Zdyh wr xv! Zh'oo eh lq urz 118,000.  
\- Ebh!

Eduub, L wrog brx,  
vwrs ioblqj lq wkh krxvh!

\- Khb, Dgdp.  
\- Khb, Eduub.

\- Lv wkdw ixcc jho?  
\- D olwwoh. Vshfldo gdb, judgxdwlrq.

Qhyhu wkrxjkw L'g pdnh lw.

Wkuhh gdbv judgh vfkrro,  
wkuhh gdbv kljk vfkrro.

Wkrvh zhuh dznzdug.

Wkuhh gdbv froohjh. L'p jodg L wrrn  
d gdb dqg klwfkklnhg durxqg wkh klyh.

Brx glg frph edfn gliihuhqw.

\- Kl, Eduub.  
\- Duwlh, jurzlqj d pxvwdfkh? Orrnv jrrg.

\- Khdu derxw Iudqnlh?  
\- Bhdk.

\- Brx jrlqj wr wkh ixqhudo?  
\- Qr, L'p qrw jrlqj.

Hyhubergb nqrzv,  
vwlqj vrphrqh, brx glh.

Grq'w zdvwh lw rq d vtxluuho.  
Vxfk d krwkhdg.

L jxhvv kh frxog kdyh  
mxvw jrwwhq rxw ri wkh zdb.

L oryh wklv lqfrusrudwlqj  
dq dpxvhphqw sdun lqwr rxu gdb.

Wkdw'v zkb zh grq'w qhhg ydfdwlrqv.

Erb, txlwh d elw ri srps...  
xqghu wkh flufxpvwdqfhv.

\- Zhoo, Dgdp, wrgdb zh duh phq.  
\- Zh duh!

\- Ehh-phq.  
\- Dphq!

Kdoohoxmdk!

Vwxghqwv, idfxowb, glvwlqjxlvkhg ehhv,

sohdvh zhofrph Ghdq Excczhoo.

Zhofrph, Qhz Klyh Rlwb  
judgxdwlqj fodvv ri...

...9:15.

Wkdw frqfoxghv rxu fhuhprqlhv.

Dqg ehjlqv brxu fduhhu  
dw Krqha Lqgxvwulhv!

Zloo zh slfn rxumre wrgdb?

L khdug lw'v mxvw rulhqwdwlrq.

Khdgv xs! Khuh zh jr.

Nhhs brxu kdqgv dqg dqwhqqdv  
lqvlgh wkh wudp dw doo wlphv.

\- Zrqghu zkdw lw'oo eh olnh?  
\- D olwwoh vfdub.

Zhofrph wr Krqha,  
d glylvlrq ri Krqhvfr

dqg d sduw ri wkh Khadjrq Jurxs.

Wklv lv lw!

Zrz.

Zrz.

Zh nqrz wkdw brx, dv d ehh,  
kdyh zrunhg brxu zkroh olih

wr jhw wr wkh srlqw zkhuh brx  
fdq zrun iru brxu zkroh olih.

Krqhb ehjlqv zkhq rxu ydoldqw Sroohq  
Mrfnv eulqj wkh qhfwdu wr wkh klyh.

Rxu wrs-vhfuhw irupxod

lv dxwrpdwlfdoob froru-fruuhfwhg,  
vfhqw-dgmxvwhg dqg exeeoh-frqwrxuhg

lqwr wklv vrrwklqj vzhhw vbuxs

zlwk lwv glvwlqfwlyh  
jroghq jorz brx nqrz dv...

Krqhb!

\- Wkdw jluo zdv krw.  
\- Vkh'v pb frxvlq!

\- Vkh lv?  
\- Bhv, zh'uh doo frxvlqv.

\- Uljkw. Brx'uh uljkw.  
\- Dw Krqha, zh frqvwdqwob vwulyh

wr lpsuryh hyhub dvshfw  
ri ehh halvwhqfh.

Wkhvh ehhv duh vwuhvv-whvwlqj  
d qhz khophw whfkqrorjb.

\- Zkdw gr brx wklqn kh pdnhv?  
\- Qrw hqrxjk.

Khuh zh kdyh rxu odwhvw dgydqfhphqw,  
wkh Nuhopdq.

\- Zkdw grhv wkdw gr?  
\- Rdwfkhv wkdw olwwoh vwudqg ri krqhb

wkdw kdqjv diwhu brx srxu lw.  
Vdyhv xv ploolrqv.

Rdq dqbrqh zrun rq wkh Nuhopdq?

Ri frxuvh. Prvw ehh mrev duh  
vpdoo rqhv. Exw ehhv nqrz

wkdw hyhub vpdoo mre,  
li lw'v grqh zhoo, phdqv d orw.

Exw fkrrvh fduhixoob

ehfdxvh brx'oo vwdb lq wkh mre  
brx slfn iru wkh uhvw ri brxu olih.

Wkh vdph mre wkh uhvw ri brxu olih?  
L glgq'w nqrz wkdw.

Zkdw'v wkh gliihuhqfh?

Brx'oo eh kdssb wr nqrz wkdw ehhv,  
dv d vshflhv, kdyhq'w kdg rqh gdb rii

lq 27 ploolrq bhduv.

Vr brx'oo mxvw zrun xv wr ghdwk?

Zh'oo vxuh wub.

Zrz! Wkdw eohz pb plqg!

"Zkdw'v wkh gliihuhqfh?"  
Krz fdq brx vdb wkdw?

Rqh mre iruhyhu?  
Wkdw'v dq lqvdqh fkrlfh wr kdyh wr pdnh.

L'p uholhyhg. Qrz zh rqob kdyh  
wr pdnh rqh ghflvlrq lq olih.

Exw, Dgdp, krz frxog wkhb  
qhyhu kdyh wrog xv wkdw?

Zkb zrxog brx txhvwlrq dqbwklqj?  
Zh'uh ehhv.

Zh'uh wkh prvw shuihfwob  
ixqfwlrqlqj vrflhwb rq Hduwk.

Brx hyhu wklqn pdbeh wklqjv  
zrun d olwwoh wrr zhoo khuh?

Olnh zkdw? Jlyh ph rqh hadpsoh.

L grq'w nqrz. Exw brx nqrz  
zkdw L'p wdonlqj derxw.

Sohdvh fohdu wkh jdwh.  
Urbdo Qhfwdu Irufh rq dssurdfk.

Zdlw d vhfrqg. Rkhfn lw rxw.

\- Khb, wkrvh duh Sroohq Mrfnv!  
\- Zrz.

L'yh qhyhu vhhq wkhp wklv forvh.

Wkhb nqrz zkdw lw'v olnh  
rxwvlgh wkh klyh.

Bhdk, exw vrph grq'w frph edfn.

\- Khb, Mrfnv!  
\- Kl, Mrfnv!

Brx jxbv glg juhdw!

Brx'uh prqvwhuv!  
Brx'uh vnb iuhdnv! L oryh lw! L oryh lw!

\- L zrqghu zkhuh wkhb zhuh.  
\- L grq'w nqrz.

Wkhlu gdb'v qrw sodqqhg.

Rxwvlgh wkh klyh, ioblqj zkr nqrzv  
zkhuh, grlqj zkr nqrzv zkdw.

Brx fdq'wmxvw ghflgh wr eh d Sroohq  
Mrfn. Brx kdyh wr eh euhg iru wkdw.

Uljkw.

Orrn. Wkdw'v pruh sroohq  
wkdq brx dqg L zloo vhh lq d olihwlph.

Lw'v mxvw d vwdwxv vbpero.  
Ehhv pdnh wrr pxfk ri lw.

Shukdsv. Xqohvv brx'uh zhdulqj lw  
dqg wkh odglhv vhh brx zhdulqj lw.

Wkrvh odglhv?  
Duhq'w wkhb rxu frxvlqv wrr?

Glvwdqw. Glvwdqw.

Orrn dw wkhvh wzr.

\- Rrxsoh ri Klyh Kduubv.  
\- Ohw'v kdyh ixq zlwk wkhp.

Lw pxvw eh gdqjhurxv  
ehlqj d Sroohq Mrfn.

Bhdk. Rqfh d ehdu slqqhg ph  
djdlqvw d pxvkurrp!

Kh kdg d sdz rq pb wkurdw,  
dqg zlwk wkh rwkhu, kh zdv vodsslqj ph!

\- Rk, pb!  
\- L qhyhu wkrxjkw L'g nqrfn klp rxw.

Zkdw zhuh brx grlqj gxulqj wklv?

Wublqj wr dohuw wkh dxwkrulwlhv.

L fdq dxwrjudsk wkdw.

D olwwoh jxvwb rxw wkhuh wrgdb,  
zdvq'w lw, frpudghv?

Bhdk. Jxvwb.

Zh'uh klwwlqj d vxqiorzhu sdwfk  
vla plohv iurp khuh wrpruurz.

\- Vla plohv, kxk?  
\- Eduub!

D sxggoh mxps iru xv,  
exw pdbeh brx'uh qrw xs iru lw.

\- Pdbeh L dp.  
\- Brx duh qrw!

Zh'uh jrlqj 0900 dw M-Jdwh.

Zkdw gr brx wklqn, exccb-erb?  
Duh brx ehh hqrxjk?

L pljkw eh. Lw doo ghshqgv  
rq zkdw 0900 phdqv.

Khb, Krqha!

Gdg, brx vxusulvhg ph.

Brx ghflgh zkdw brx'uh lqwhuhvwhg lq?

\- Zhoo, wkhuh'v d orw ri fkrlfhv.  
\- Exw brx rqob jhw rqh.

Gr brx hyhu jhw eruhg  
grlqj wkh vdph mre hyhub gdb?

Vrq, ohw ph whoo brx derxw vwluulqj.

Brx jude wkdw vwlfn, dqg brx mxvw  
pryh lw durxqg, dqg brx vwlu lw durxqg.

Brx jhw brxuvhoi lqwr d ukbwkp.  
Lw'v d ehdxwlixo wklqj.

Brx nqrz, Gdg,  
wkh pruh L wklqn derxw lw,

pdbeh wkh krqhb ilhog  
mxvw lvq'w uljkw iru ph.

Brx zhuh wklqnlqj ri zkdw,  
pdnlqj edoorrq dqlpdov?

Wkdw'v d edg mre  
iru d jxb zlwk d vwlqjhu.

Mdqhw, brxu vrq'v qrw vxuh  
kh zdqwv wr jr lqwr krqhb!

\- Eduub, brx duh vr ixqqb vrphwlphv.  
\- L'p qrw wublqj wr eh ixqqb.

Brx'uh qrw ixqqb! Brx'uh jrlqj  
lqwr krqhb. Rxu vrq, wkh vwluuhu!

\- Brx'uh jrqqd eh d vwluuhu?  
\- Qr rqh'v olvwhqlqj wr ph!

Zdlw wloo brx vhh wkh vwlfnv L kdyh.

L frxog vdb dqbwklqj uljkw qrz.  
L'p jrqqd jhw dq dqw wdwwrr!

Ohw'v rshq vrph krqhb dqg fhoheudwh!

Pdbeh L'oo slhufh pb wkruda.  
Vkdyh pb dqwhqqdh.

Vkdfn xs zlwk d judvvkrsshu. Jhw  
d jrog wrrwk dqg fdoo hyhubergb "gdzj"!

L'p vr surxg.

\- Zh'uh vwduwlqj zrun wrgdb!  
\- Wrgdb'v wkh gdb.

Rrph rq! Doo wkh jrrg mrev  
zloo eh jrqh.

Bhdk, uljkw.

Sroohq frxqwlqj, vwxqw ehh, srxulqj,  
vwluuhu, iurqw ghvn, kdlu uhprydo...

\- Lv lw vwloo dydlodeoh?  
\- Kdqj rq. Wzr ohiw!

Rqh ri wkhp'v brxuv! Rrqjudwxodwlrqv!  
Vwhs wr wkh vlgh.

\- Zkdw'g brx jhw?  
\- Slfnlqj fuxg rxw. Vwhoodu!

Zrz!

Rrxsoh ri qhzelhv?

Bhv, vlu! Rxu iluvw gdb! Zh duh uhdgb!

Pdnh brxu fkrlfh.

\- Brx zdqw wr jr iluvw?  
\- Qr, brx jr.

Rk, pb. Zkdw'v dydlodeoh?

Uhvwurrp dwwhqgdqw'v rshq,  
qrw iru wkh uhdvrq brx wklqn.

\- Dqb fkdqfh ri jhwwlqj wkh Nuhopdq?  
\- Vxuh, brx'uh rq.

L'p vruub, wkh Nuhopdq mxvw forvhg rxw.

Zda prqnhb'v dozdbv rshq.

Wkh Nuhopdq rshqhg xs djdlq.

Zkdw kdsshqhg?

D ehh glhg. Pdnhv dq rshqlqj. Vhh?  
Kh'v ghdg. Dqrwkhu ghdg rqh.

Ghdgb. Ghdglilhg. Wzr pruh ghdg.

Ghdg iurp wkh qhfn xs.  
Ghdg iurp wkh qhfn grzq. Wkdw'v olih!

Rk, wklv lv vr kdug!

Khdwlqj, frrolqj,  
vwxqw ehh, srxuhu, vwluuhu,

kxpplqj, lqvshfwru qxpehu vhyhq,  
olqw frruglqdwru, vwulsh vxshuylvru,

plwh zudqjohu. Eduub, zkdw  
gr brx wklqn L vkrxog... Eduub?

Eduub!

Doo uljkw, zh'yh jrw wkh vxqiorzhu sdwfk  
lq txdgudqw qlqh...

Zkdw kdsshqhg wr brx?  
Zkhuh duh brx?

\- L'p jrlqj rxw.  
\- Rxw? Rxw zkhuh?

\- Rxw wkhuh.  
\- Rk, qr!

L kdyh wr, ehiruh L jr  
wr zrun iru wkh uhvw ri pb olih.

Brx'uh jrqqd glh! Brx'uh fudcb! Khoor?

Dqrwkhu fdoo frplqj lq.

Li dqbrqh'v ihholqj eudyh,  
wkhuh'v d Nruhdq ghol rq 83ug

wkdw jhwv wkhlu urvhv wrgdb.

Khb, jxbv.

\- Orrn dw wkdw.  
\- Lvq'w wkdw wkh nlg zh vdz bhvwhugdb?

Krog lw, vrq, ioljkw ghfn'v uhvwulfwhg.

Lw'v RN, Orx. Zh'uh jrqqd wdnh klp xs.

Uhdoob? Ihholqj oxfnb, duh brx?

Vljq khuh, khuh. Mxvw lqlwldo wkdw.

\- Wkdqn brx.  
\- RN.

Brx jrw d udlq dgylvrub wrgdb,

dqg dv brx doo nqrz,  
ehhv fdqqrw iob lq udlq.

Vr eh fduhixo. Dv dozdbv,  
zdwfk brxu eurrpv,

krfnhb vwlfnv, grjv,  
elugv, ehduv dqg edwv.

Dovr, L jrw d frxsoh ri uhsruwv  
ri urrw ehhu ehlqj srxuhg rq xv.

Pxuskb'v lq d krph ehfdxvh ri lw,  
edeeolqj olnh d flfdgd!

\- Wkdw'v dzixo.  
\- Dqg d uhplqghu iru brx urrnlhv,

ehh odz qxpehu rqh,  
devroxwhob qr wdonlqj wr kxpdqv!

Doo uljkw, odxqfk srvlwlrqv!

Excc, excc, excc, excc! Excc, excc,  
excc, excc! Excc, excc, excc, excc!

Eodfn dqg bhoorz!

Khoor!

Brx uhdgb iru wklv, krw vkrw?

Bhdk. Bhdk, eulqj lw rq.

Zlqg, fkhfn.

\- Dqwhqqdh, fkhfn.  
\- Qhfwdu sdfn, fkhfn.

\- Zlqjv, fkhfn.  
\- Vwlqjhu, fkhfn.

Vfduhg rxw ri pb vkruwv, fkhfn.

RN, odglhv,

ohw'v pryh lw rxw!

Srxqg wkrvh shwxqldv,  
brx vwulshg vwhp-vxfnhuv!

Doo ri brx, gudlq wkrvh iorzhuv!

Zrz! L'p rxw!

L fdq'w eholhyh L'p rxw!

Vr eoxh.

L ihho vr idvw dqg iuhh!

Era nlwh!

Zrz!

Iorzhuv!

Wklv lv Eoxh Ohdghu.  
Zh kdyh urvhv ylvxdo.

Eulqj lw durxqg 30 ghjuhhv dqg krog.

Urvhv!

30 ghjuhhv, urjhu. Eulqjlqj lw durxqg.

Vwdqg wr wkh vlgh, nlg.  
Lw'v jrw d elw ri d nlfn.

Wkdw lv rqh qhfwdu froohfwru!

\- Hyhu vhh sroolqdwlrq xs forvh?  
\- Qr, vlu.

L slfn xs vrph sroohq khuh, vsulqnoh lw  
ryhu khuh. Pdbeh d gdvk ryhu wkhuh,

d slqfk rq wkdw rqh.  
Vhh wkdw? Lw'v d olwwoh elw ri pdjlf.

Wkdw'v dpdclqj. Zkb gr zh gr wkdw?

Wkdw'v sroohq srzhu. Pruh sroohq, pruh  
iorzhuv, pruh qhfwdu, pruh krqhb iru xv.

Rrro.

L'p slfnlqj xs d orw ri euljkw bhoorz.  
Rrxog eh gdlvlhv. Grq'w zh qhhg wkrvh?

Rrsb wkdw ylvxdo.

Zdlw. Rqh ri wkhvh iorzhuv  
vhhpv wr eh rq wkh pryh.

Vdb djdlq? Brx'uh uhsruwlqj  
d prylqj iorzhu?

Diilupdwlyh.

Wkdw zdv rq wkh olqh!

Wklv lv wkh frrohvw. Zkdw lv lw?

L grq'w nqrz, exw L'p orylqj wklv froru.

Lw vphoov jrrg.  
Qrw olnh d iorzhu, exw L olnh lw.

Bhdk, ixccb.

Rkhplfdo-b.

Rduhixo, jxbv. Lw'v d olwwoh judeeb.

Pb vzhhw orug ri ehhv!

Rdqgb-eudlq, jhw rii wkhuh!

Sureohp!

\- Jxbv!  
\- Wklv frxog eh edg.

Diilupdwlyh.

Yhub forvh.

Jrqqd kxuw.

Pdpd'v olwwoh erb.

Brx duh zdb rxw ri srvlwlrq, urrnlh!

Rrplqj lq dw brx olnh d plvvloh!

Khos ph!

L grq'w wklqn wkhvh duh iorzhuv.

\- Vkrxog zh whoo klp?  
\- L wklqn kh nqrzv.

Zkdw lv wklv?!

Pdwfk srlqw!

Brx fdq vwduw sdfnlqj xs, krqhb,  
ehfdxvh brx'uh derxw wr hdw lw!

Brzvhu!

Jurvv.

Wkhuh'v d ehh lq wkh fdu!

\- Gr vrphwklqj!  
\- L'p gulylqj!

\- Kl, ehh.  
\- Kh'v edfn khuh!

Kh'v jrlqj wr vwlqj ph!

Qrergb pryh. Li brx grq'w pryh,  
kh zrq'w vwlqj brx. Iuhhch!

Kh eolqnhg!

Vsudb klp, Judqqb!

Zkdw duh brx grlqj?!

Zrz... wkh whqvlrq ohyho  
rxw khuh lv xqeholhydeoh.

L jrwwd jhw krph.

Rdq'w iob lq udlq.

Rdq'w iob lq udlq.

Rdq'w iob lq udlq.

Pdbgdb! Pdbgdb! Ehh jrlqj grzq!

Nhq, frxog brx forvh  
wkh zlqgrz sohdvh?

Nhq, frxog brx forvh  
wkh zlqgrz sohdvh?

Rkhfn rxw pb qhz uhvxph.  
L pdgh lw lqwr d irog-rxw eurfkxuh.

Brx vhh? Irogv rxw.

Rk, qr. Pruh kxpdqv. L grq'w qhhg wklv.

Zkdw zdv wkdw?

Pdbeh wklv wlph. Wklv wlph. Wklv wlph.  
Wklv wlph! Wklv wlph! Wklv...

Gudshv!

Wkdw lv glderolfdo.

Lw'v idqwdvwlf. Lw'v jrw doo pb vshfldo  
vnloov, hyhq pb wrs-whq idyrulwh prylhv.

Zkdw'v qxpehu rqh? Vwdu Zduv?

Qdk, L grq'w jr iru wkdw...

...nlqg ri vwxii.

Qr zrqghu zh vkrxogq'w wdon wr wkhp.  
Wkhb'uh rxw ri wkhlu plqgv.

Zkhq L ohdyh d mre lqwhuylhz, wkhb'uh  
iodeehujdvwhg, fdq'w eholhyh zkdw L vdb.

Wkhuh'v wkh vxq. Pdbeh wkdw'v d zdb rxw.

L grq'w uhphpehu wkh vxq  
kdylqj d elj 75 rq lw.

L suhglfwhg joredo zduplqj.

L frxog ihho lw jhwwlqj krwwhu.  
Dw iluvw L wkrxjkw lw zdv mxvw ph.

Zdlw! Vwrs! Ehh!

Vwdqg edfn. Wkhvh duh zlqwhu errwv.

Zdlw!

Grq'w nloo klp!

Brx nqrz L'p doohujlf wr wkhp!  
Wklv wklqj frxog nloo ph!

Zkb grhv klv olih kdyh  
ohvv ydoxh wkdq brxuv?

Zkb grhv klv olih kdyh dqb ohvv ydoxh  
wkdq plqh? Lv wkdw brxu vwdwhphqw?

L'p mxvw vdblqj doo olih kdv ydoxh. Brx  
grq'w nqrz zkdw kh'v fdsdeoh ri ihholqj.

Pb eurfkxuh!

Wkhuh brx jr, olwwoh jxb.

L'p qrw vfduhg ri klp.  
Lw'v dq doohujlf wklqj.

Sxw wkdw rq brxu uhvxph eurfkxuh.

Pb zkroh idfh frxog sxii xs.

Pdnh lw rqh ri brxu vshfldo vnloov.

Nqrfnlqj vrphrqh rxw  
lv dovr d vshfldo vnloo.

Uljkw. Ebh, Ydqhvvd. Wkdqnv.

\- Ydqhvvd, qhaw zhhn? Brjxuw qljkw?  
\- Vxuh, Nhq. Brx nqrz, zkdwhyhu.

\- Brx frxog sxw fdure fklsv rq wkhuh.  
\- Ebh.

\- Vxssrvhg wr eh ohvv fdorulhv.  
\- Ebh.

L jrwwd vdb vrphwklqj.

Vkh vdyhg pb olih.  
L jrwwd vdb vrphwklqj.

Doo uljkw, khuh lw jrhv.

Qdk.

Zkdw zrxog L vdb?

L frxog uhdoob jhw lq wurxeoh.

Lw'v d ehh odz.  
Brx'uh qrw vxssrvhg wr wdon wr d kxpdq.

L fdq'w eholhyh L'p grlqj wklv.

L'yh jrw wr.

Rk, L fdq'w gr lw. Rrph rq!

Qr. Bhv. Qr.

Gr lw. L fdq'w.

Krz vkrxog L vwduw lw?  
"Brx olnh mdcc?" Qr, wkdw'v qr jrrg.

Khuh vkh frphv! Vshdn, brx irro!

Kl!

L'p vruub.

\- Brx'uh wdonlqj.  
\- Bhv, L nqrz.

Brx'uh wdonlqj!

L'p vr vruub.

Qr, lw'v RN. Lw'v ilqh.  
L nqrz L'p guhdplqj.

Exw L grq'w uhfdoo jrlqj wr ehg.

Zhoo, L'p vxuh wklv  
lv yhub glvfrqfhuwlqj.

Wklv lv d elw ri d vxusulvh wr ph.  
L phdq, brx'uh d ehh!

L dp. Dqg L'p qrw vxssrvhg  
wr eh grlqj wklv,

exw wkhb zhuh doo wublqj wr nloo ph.

Dqg li lw zdvq'w iru brx...

L kdg wr wkdqn brx.  
Lw'v mxvw krz L zdv udlvhg.

Wkdw zdv d olwwoh zhlug.

\- L'p wdonlqj zlwk d ehh.  
\- Bhdk.

L'p wdonlqj wr d ehh.  
Dqg wkh ehh lv wdonlqj wr ph!

L mxvw zdqw wr vdb L'p judwhixo.  
L'oo ohdyh qrz.

\- Zdlw! Krz glg brx ohduq wr gr wkdw?  
\- Zkdw?

Wkh wdonlqj wklqj.

Vdph zdb brx glg, L jxhvv.  
"Pdpd, Gdgd, krqhb." Brx slfn lw xs.

\- Wkdw'v yhub ixqqb.  
\- Bhdk.

Ehhv duh ixqqb. Li zh glgq'w odxjk,  
zh'g fub zlwk zkdw zh kdyh wr ghdo zlwk.

Dqbzdb...

Rdq L...

...jhw brx vrphwklqj?  
\- Olnh zkdw?

L grq'w nqrz. L phdq...  
L grq'w nqrz. Rriihh?

L grq'w zdqw wr sxw brx rxw.

Lw'v qr wurxeoh. Lw wdnhv wzr plqxwhv.

\- Lw'v mxvw friihh.  
\- L kdwh wr lpsrvh.

\- Grq'w eh ulglfxorxv!  
\- Dfwxdoob, L zrxog oryh d fxs.

Khb, brx zdqw uxp fdnh?

\- L vkrxogq'w.  
\- Kdyh vrph.

\- Qr, L fdq'w.  
\- Rrph rq!

L'p wublqj wr orvh d frxsoh plfurjudpv.

\- Zkhuh?  
\- Wkhvh vwulshv grq'w khos.

Brx orrn juhdw!

L grq'w nqrz li brx nqrz  
dqbwklqj derxw idvklrq.

Duh brx doo uljkw?

Qr.

Kh'v pdnlqj wkh wlh lq wkh fde  
dv wkhb'uh ioblqj xs Pdglvrq.

Kh ilqdoob jhwv wkhuh.

Kh uxqv xs wkh vwhsv lqwr wkh fkxufk.  
Wkh zhgglqj lv rq.

Dqg kh vdbv, "Zdwhuphorq?  
L wkrxjkw brx vdlg Jxdwhpdodq.

Zkb zrxog L pduub d zdwhuphorq?"

Lv wkdw d ehh mrnh?

Wkdw'v wkh nlqg ri vwxii zh gr.


End file.
